


Birth of a Snake

by LucyWonderLandMadness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Harry Potter is Orochimaru, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Second Shinobi War, Shinobi War, Third Shinobi War, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyWonderLandMadness/pseuds/LucyWonderLandMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter was supposed to be dead; however, he woke up being called Orochimaru in this new strange world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was drowning.

His lungs were squeezed smaller by the pressure, choked and gagged on nothing. His throat burned with trapped air, and his ears were pounding.

Harry's heart was beating against his chest, listening to the rumble of the clear liquid that had surrounded him. As he opened his mouth to scream, however, all that came out was a queue of bubbles, he realized he had little time left. He didn't know which way to swim, which way was death and which was survival.

The sudden cool rush of water flowing through the back of his throat and nose. He was relieved, but not for long. No longer able to hear the grumble of rushed waters, slowly his sight and consciousness started to slip away, slowly enveloped by the darkness.

* * *

When Harry woke up, he couldn't believe that he was still alive.

However, he could feel a significant difference in his body; his limbs felt lighter than usual and his core! He could barely feel anything, but it didn't seem like his magic any longer.

The feather light feeling of his magic replaced with cooled liquid energy circulating his body.

"Ah, Orochimaru-kun, you're awake." A polite tone drew his attention, looking at a young nurse dressed in white, she smiled at him.

"It good that you are awake, how are you feeling?"

Harry blinked at her, trying to register what she was telling him.

"Orochimaru-kun?" She asked. Why was she calling him that? His name was Harry.

"Who…who is Orochimaru?" He asked, but his voice sounded weak, younger and feminine.

The nurse smiled disappeared and nodded her head, "Give me a moment, I'll go call the doctor." And with that, she turns away and quickly left the room.

Harry blinked, he could see everything perfectly well. He touched his face, small round face, thin lips, and a straight nose. Going higher, he couldn't feel his glasses, so why could he see so perfectly well?

The door slid open and in man came in wearing white scrubs. "I hear you don't remember your name, Orochimaru."

The man spoke, his black eyes looked at him gently. Harry shook his head no.

"Do you remember anything?"

Harry looked at him before looking down at his lap. "… I remember drowning." He murmured, staring at his small pale hands.

These hands weren't his own; he wasn't in his body.

"Orochimaru, our ninja found you near the riverside, few miles away from your home." The doctor said carefully. His wording sounded wrong.

It made his heart beat faster, his chest hurt. "Home?" He asked softly, his voice came out cracked, his throat ached.

"Your home got destroyed," The doctor continued, looking at him with pity. "I'm sorry, but your parents died protecting you."

" _Be safe, Orochimaru."_ The soft voice of a female spoke to him softly, pushing him forward.

 _"Stay strong and protect yourself and your loved ones_." The stern voice rang inside his head.

Harry stared at the doctor in shock, feeling something wet on his cheek, he reached hesitantly, towards his face.

Tears. He was crying, no, he wasn't crying.

It was Orochimaru, this boy's body was crying for the loss of his parents. This boy had died while drowning, but Harry took over his body.

Covering his mouth, he felt sick.

Harry died in his world; he didn't want to live any longer, so why did he take over this child body?

"Orochimaru?" The doctor asked in concern.

"I feel sick." He whispered, before falling into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up, gasping for air and trying to scream at the same time, wasn't the best way of waking up for Harry, but it got worse when the events that led up to being hospitalized in an almost foreign world.

Waking up with a new identity, it made his skin crawl and his mind swirl with memories that weren't his own, but to a small boy named Orochimaru who now is an orphan.

_"Don't worry Orochimaru, you seem to be getting well, and you will be leaving soon."_

_"You have shown much progress; soon you will be out."_

_"I bet you want to go out, don't worry, you will be out in a few days and will get to live with the other children in the orphanage."_

The nurses try to comfort him every time they saw him, but Harry, he was confused what to do. What was there for him to do?

He was in a strange world that magic didn't exist. Instead, a weird form of energy called chakra.

He was alone in this world.

A stranger.

Glancing at the mirror, he was no longer the same.

No messy hair, no green eyes covered by round glasses, no lighting scar on his forehead that identified him his whole life, and no tan skin littered with scars from the war. Harry felt mortify living in this strange place, especially with androgynous features his new body has, and the hair didn't help much or the elliptical chartreuse eyes. And what turn his stomach more was the snake-like features.

Frowning, Harry pulls strands from his low ponytail, a nervous tick that was growing on him, before he released a sigh.

"Orochimaru-kun, I am here to do the last check-up on your head and then release you to meet the patron of the orphanage." His regular nurse said with a happy smile on her face.

He just nodded his head, a small smile on his face. "Yes, Yumi-chan." He murmured.

Distant and polite, that was his code at the moment. He couldn't trust anyone and like Mad-Eye Moody always said, " _CONSTANT VILLIGANCE!"_

* * *

The Konoha's Orphanage was welcoming, a big place but every few kids live in the shelter.

The matron was a lovely lady, everyday looks, and a plain face. Just like the many civilians in the small growing village. However, Orochimaru didn't bother too much about that, he just observed and gathered information.

The minuscule information he was able to gather wasn't enough to satisfy his curiosity and his thirst to figure out why he existed and the only way to gather more information was to become a ninja.

Something Orochimaru was hesitant to make a step forward.

After the war with Voldemort and then the slow tension building up with the muggles, Harry had to train in politics, study the Old Magic, and train to fight. Harry was tired of war. He didn't want to step into a life of becoming killers.

However, he also didn't want to become one of those civilians. People Orochimaru didn't bother to learn about, even though the civilians are the ones bringing their business into their village. He felt uncomfortable around them.

He had a year.

A year to figure out if he what type of life he would have to live.

Be a civilian or be a ninja.

A big decision for a five-year-old.

 _"Master would make an excellent shinobi."_ The small albino snake hissed, slithering up Orochimaru's arm. The young boy hummed, staring out at the busy streets.

Even though he hadn't found anything to help him find magic, and little information he could gather about the new strange energy he now carried, his ability to communicate with snakes was still present, and the snakes were happy to find someone that could communicate with their tongue.

" _Why do you fear in becoming powerful?"_ The snake asked, Orochimaru just sighed, biting his lower lip. "I don't fear to become powerful…I just…I am not quite sure why I need to become great." He whispered, shifting in his spot. The book long was forgotten, and his mind wandered away from him.

He had no one here, so there was no need to get strong. The village had ninjas that would protect this new home. However, he didn't want to feel useless and relay his life in the life of ninjas that are slowly starting to work together.

From what he had gathered, villages like these barely lasted. The Fire Country was an open war territory before Senju Hashirama, and Uchiha Madara founded the small village now known as Konoha.

"WATCH OUT!" A scream brought Orochimaru from his thought process and with quick reflexes, he ducked from the incoming balloon flying his way.

The balloon popped, splattering yellow paint against the white wall he was leaning on. With narrowed eyes, Orochimaru eyed the wall before turning around and looked at the white haired kid running towards him.

It wasn't the first time someone teased him for his looks, or belittle him. Neither was it the first time when someone pranked him or 'accidently' caused something to happen to him.

Wary, he stared at the boy, who stood in front of him, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that! I didn't mean for the balloon to fly your direction." He explained.

Orochimaru wasn't sure how to react. "It's okay…I guess." He mumbled, slowly rising from his spot.

"Naw, it's not. It was supposed to fly towards Tora-kun, he had it coming with all his teasing." The boy said, dropping his arm and looked at him with a serious look.

Shrugging his shoulders, he bent down to pick up the book. "He will tease anyone who he doesn't like," Orochimaru stated.

"Ah, so he has teased you too, sucks." The boy said, "But, I won't stand for it, that is why I was planning the prank on him, though, by the looks of it, the plan was doomed to fail." The boy said, before tapping his chin while he thought over his plan.

"Your timing was wrong, and the balloon's position was placed wrong, if you wanted for it to work, you had to conceal it, allowing for you to get closer and hit the right target. Also, instead of doing it right in the open, you could have done the prank in the most likely spots Tora-kun would visit." Orochimaru explained.

The boy stared at him in awe before smiling brightly. "You can help me prank him!" He shouted. Orochimaru shook his head.

"I must decline, I do not know you, and I would rather be out of Tora's radar of who to bully."

"But doesn't he already? He talks like you don't exist right in front of you and you allow it to slide? And of course, you know me! I was there when I first arrive at the orphanage."

Orochimaru blinked twice as he stared at the boy.

"Jiraiya, ring a bell?"

Orochimaru had stared at the boy before he spoke, "I am sorry, but I must have dozed off after you began to explain on your great adventure before you arrived at the village."

Jiraiya had looked at him before he pouted, "You know what, your mean."

"So I have been told."

"You need to relax more."

"I doubt I can do that when idiots surround me."

"Hey, I'm not stupid."

"Hm…if you say so."

"You know what, I am going to teach you how to have some fun!"

Orochimaru stared at Jiraiya as he grew another head. Even though he felt like it was a long time ago, he was enjoying the meaningless banter Jiraiya and himself were having. It reminded him of his past life.

"I know how to have fun, but I prefer to stay out of trouble at this moment."

"Then prove it."

Sighing, he looked at his down at his arm, where the albino snake hides underneath the long sleeves before looking at Jiraiya and his eager face.

"Please don't make me regret this." He muttered, moving to start walking next to Jiraiya who smiled big and looked very pleased with himself.

He still has a year to figure out whether he wanted to be a civilian or a ninja.

A year to find out if he could return to his regular body; however, deep down he knew that it wasn't possible.

So Harry Potter wouldn't exist in this life, Orochimaru would, even though he was confused on what his plans would be.

Damn, he would have to go through puberty again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Orochimaru meet Jiraiya, I am still not sure when exactly they met, but I think it was during the academy, however, I am making them meet earlier. Since Ororchimaru's parents are dead, that means he becomes an orphan at an early age and Jiraiya was already an orphan.


	3. Chapter 3

"I hate you." Orochimaru hissed at Jiraiya.

With a wide grin, the white hair boy shrugged his shoulders and settled next to the soaking wet boy. "No, you don't," He began, "I know deep down, you love me," Jiraiya stated, placing his hands on his chest, fluttering his eyes at Orochimaru.

Rolling his eyes, Orochimaru pushed the boy. "You dream." He muttered, crossing his arms across his chest, wet and tired; he glared at the floor.

"But hey! The prank went according to plan!" Jiraiya chirped, feeling more relaxed now that they knew they didn't need to run any longer.

Orochimaru huffs, "That's because we _followed_ my plan and not yours."

"Meh, details. When do you think we can go back to the orphanage without getting suspected?" Jiraiya asked.

"Not sure, we'll just have to guess."

Sitting in silence, both boys stared at the small village still going through construction. Jiraiya took a short glance towards his new friend, happy about the dark gleam reflecting his eyes was gone. A little content and happiness filled the snake-like eyes.

Jiraiya had first noticed that the boy was an enigma, barely spoke to anyone. Kept a look around everything that went around and avoided crowded places. His back always placed where no one was behind him, watching everything and everyone carefully.

He wondered what could have caused this paranoia that he had seen on experienced shinobi gain throughout their lives outside the village walls.

However, Jiraiya didn't ask or question his newly acquired friend's past. He knew when to leave things alone, even if it was for the moment. His curiosity was itching, but he didn't want to push.

Because being pushy could destroy the small trust he had gain from his friend.

* * *

Orochimaru was finding his life becoming more pleasant since he had woke up in the strange world. He had managed to become friends with the white-haired boy.

Jiraiya was a loud, brash and very expressive.

It reminded him of a particular pair of redheaded twins. Full of life and laughter. He found himself drawn to him. Found himself laughing and causing mischief with Jiraiya.

Something he didn't bother to think about having in his life, since he stole the body of the young boy, however, he could still feel his guilt eat him from the inside, making his stomach twist painfully, reminding him. Making him feel uncomfortable in his skin, like hard plastic just sitting there, waiting to be removed, yet, no one tries to remove it.

It was driving him insane.

He could only forget that feeling when Jiraiya is beside him, pulling him to his grand adventures around the village, pranking people, and just talking to him about anything. Pulling him out of his dark thoughts that consumed his mind most of the time.

Because he can still feel the water filling up his lungs at nights, the many stares of strangers following him, the whispers that shushed themselves when he passed by them.

When he was still Harry Potter, he could feel they were afraid of him, of his magic, of the power he wield and they didn't.

And the lack of sleep was slowly getting to him.

"You aren't sleeping."

"Hmm?" He hummed, relaxing under the shadows of the trees, away from the noises. Away from society.

"Orochimaru, is there something bugging you?" His voice was soft, but it held that firm seriousness that Orochimaru barely heard. Blinking his eyes open, he stared at Jiraiya's eyes, holding that stare.

He sighed, "Not sleeping well." He eventually admitted after the small silence, looking away from his friend or was it best friend and only friend? Because he seriously wasn't bothering to try and interact with the other children.

Children that were rude, loud and just plain mean.

"Why? Why aren't you sleeping well? Are you having nightmares? Are you not feeling well?" Jiraiya had no shame, he just asked away. Orochimaru tensed up, and Jiraiya knew that he was pushing his limits.

Even if they've been friends for two months, Orochimaru has yet to reveal much to him.

Chewing his bottom lip, Orochimaru looked elsewhere, away from his friend. He just wanted to escape, to leave, yet, yet he wanted Jiraiya.

He was selfish, and he knew it. He wanted human contact, but not with anybody else. Just with Jiraiya, only him, however, he didn't want Jiraiya to know anything about him because, because what if he had managed to leave? What if he's gone and the body died.

But what if there was no way going back. What if he didn't want to go back? Did he want to go back? Back to the same place that tried to kill him in the first place?

"Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asked hesitantly, starting to freak out when his friend was begun to shiver.

Looking away from Jiraiya," I- I don't know." Orochimaru whispered. The white-haired boy could feel the sharp pain in his friend's voice. "I don't know anymore."

"You don't have too… not with me. Just be you." Jiraiya stated, patting him on the head like a little child, a bit awkwardly, but trying to comfort the black haired boy.

Orochimaru nodded his head, crying silently to himself.

Finally allowing the bottled emotions to come out. The longing for a home, for someone to hear his silent cries. To be just a kid, even though he wasn't.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Well, that's what friends are… right?" Jiraiya stated, grinning brightly at Orochimaru.

"Right." He whispered.

"Oh yeah, happy birthday!" The white haired friend exclaimed happily.

"What?"

"Today is your birthday, I snuck into the matron's office and looked at your files since you weren't saying much about yourself," Jiraiya stated, shrugging his shoulders.

Giving out an exasperated sigh, Orochimaru rubbed his eyes and looked at Jiraiya. "Thank you… I guess." He mumbled but smiled at his friend and his antics none the less.

"Now that the emotional stuff is mostly out of the way to let's celebrate with some dango!"

* * *

Orochimaru still had nightmares. However, Jiraiya was there to comfort him when he could no longer hide the lack of sleep.

He could hear the soft whimpers the thin boy let out when he slept. The dark frowns that etched his skin, how tightly he held onto the sheets.

Jiraiya knew that the nightmare that was chasing his friend didn't go, but he knew Orochimaru was taking small steps to recovery.

Moving his futon closer to the whimpering boy, he laid down and held onto Orochimaru's pale, thin hand. Allowing for the kid to calm down, he knew that his presence always relaxed him.

And it did.

Feeling the hand tighten around his, he could see the tension slowly weaving away, the frown slowly melting off and relaxing.

And his breath slowly returns to normal.

Jiraiya wasn't sure what his friend feared, but he was going to be there for him, just like he was there for him. How he followed him with his crazy antics and laughed with him.

He now had a friend to call his own and Jiraiya was going to protect his friendship viciously.


	4. Chapter 4

Orochimaru felt a bit more comfortable now that he knew that Jiraiya wasn't planning on leaving soon. So he decided to teach Jiraiya English, in hopes of having more privacy with each other and somehow able to open up to him a bit more.

Hoping in having someone that knew about his situation would lessen the guilt he has about stealing a dead boy's body and using it as is own. However, the confession wouldn't be for a long while.

Jiraiya scrunched up his nose as he rolled the words awkwardly. " _English…hard."_

Orochimaru snickered under his breath while he continued to write the English alphabet on the paper. " _It will get better with practice."_ He responded, frowning slightly at the thick accent he had.

Jiraiya groaned as he threw his hands up in the air. "How in the world did you create a new language?" He asked.

Orochimaru looked up from the table and shrugged his shoulders, looking at him in the eye. "Because I was reborn with someone else's memories, that's why."

The white-haired boy stared at his friend's deadpan face and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes."

"…" They stayed staring at each other for a moment before he sighed, "If you don't want to say, just say so." Jiraiya pouted, looking away.

Orochimaru opened his mouth before closing it. Frowning slightly he began to speak hesitantly, "Say, Jiraiya, what are your thoughts ab-"Orochimaru was cut off a sentence when their bully and his gang came up to them.

"Well, if it isn't the freaks of the orphanage." Both children frown at the appearance of the brown-haired boy. "What are you plotting in your corner?"

"Nothing that is your business!" Jiraiya yelled, piling all their paperwork together and slowly getting up themselves.

"Now, don't hide that!" Another boy jeered, "You guys are known for your notorious pranks, you might as well show us."

"I believe you will not understand what you see, so I say give it up already," Orochimaru stated, frustration filling his tone.

"Did you hear that Tora? We won't understand it; snake-boy seems to think we are dumb!" the only female in the group screeched, pulling the papers from Orochimaru's hands.

"Yes, I heard Hana," Tora stated, anger showing on his face as he pushed Orochimaru harshly, allowing half of the paperwork fall and himself fell into the floor.

Glaring at the children in front of him, he tried breathing his anger away. He knew they were young, just children – it was hard not to lash out at them.

"You are weak snake-boy, you and the loud-mouth over there. I don't know why you try to avoid us, but you can't." Tora began, glaring down at Orochimaru and ignoring Jiraiya's strings of curses.

"You see, everybody in the orphanage has agreed to… our terms. So, from now on, you and your friend will do as we say."

"Oi, who do you think we are?" Jiraiya interrupted.

"Well, freaks that's for sure," Taiga stated, glaring at Jiraiya who was still standing on the other side of the table, cornered by the wall.

"What if we don't listen to you then?" Orochimaru asked, his voice cold and distant.

That caught the attention of all four children. Tora raised an amused eyebrow. "Oh you will, or food will be caught off, you will get more in trouble with the matrons, and you will be beaten black and blue by the bigger children."

Orochimaru stared at Tora, before looking at his two companions. "Try us. Do whatever you want, but _we_ will not follow some pathetic bully like yourself. Using fear, and pain to have others do your bidding. You make me laugh."

Jiraiya was confused at what came over his friend, but he was glad that his friend wasn't going to give up to these bullies, even when he was pushed down onto the floor.

Grinning, he looked at the lackeys, "Yeah, try us. We will win every single fight you throw at us."

That seemed to anger the bullies, however, it seemed it made Tora more livid.

Bending down and pulling Orochimaru's hair, "Are you looking for a fight that you will lose?" He asked, glaring down at Orochimaru's slit eyes.

Hissing at the pain, Orochimaru glared back at the child. "Oh, we will win, I've seen your type. Bullies will always loose." Orochimaru stated, allowing his hissing to mingle with his wording.

"You two will regret your words," Tora harshly said, pulling Orochimaru's hair brutally, allowing some hair strands to fall on the floor. "Let's go, lunch will be call in a bit, and we have to inform the others regarding… the new rules."

With the bullies gone, Jiraiya hurried to Orochimaru's side. "Oi, what was that all about?" He asked his friend.

Orochimaru groans and laid back, covering his face with his hands. "I have no idea, but I just couldn't take it anymore."

His muffled answer made Jiraiya snickered. "Well, now that we are on his official victim's list, might as well figure a way to keep them out from our room."

Orochimaru hummed, before sitting up. "Can you climb walls with your bare hands? Or trees?"

* * *

After that fateful day, Orochimaru and Jiraiya found themselves climbing trees and walls to enter and exit their room through their window.

Their dresser blocked the door they both pushed in front of the door, allowing no one to enter or exist unless it moved.

"Ow…" Jiraiya moan, rubbing his bottom as they walked the streets of Konoha. Orochimaru snickered as he walked beside him, pulling tree leaves out of his hair.

"Told you to be careful in your steps." Orochimaru murmured beside him as they made their way out of the streets and into used paved dirt.

"I know… but ow! How long do you think they will realize we are no longer in the room?" Jiraiya asked, pulling on an apple on a nearby tree.

The black-haired boy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but it will be a while before they start looking for us in the streets."

Taking a bite of the apple, Jiraiya hummed.

They stayed silent as they continued to walk around the smaller streets and closer to the village wall.

"So…" Jiraiya finally broke the silence. "I've been thinking, since next year we will have what…two months to reflect on whether we enter shinobi or noncombatant school, I figured out what I want to register."

Orochimaru month went dried, trying to swallow the bug lump forming in his throat. "R-really?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"Hmm… yeah." Jiraiya stated in a somewhat serious tone. Both are feeling a bit uncomfortable with the subject.

"So," With a small cough and clearing his throat, Orochimaru looked away from Jiraiya and straight at the road. "What have you chosen?" He asked.

"Shinobi."

"Hm." Humming Orochimaru began to panic in the inside.

"Yeah," Jiraiya began awkwardly, "I think I would be better than a civilian and will… I also want to something with life than just stay inside the village and become a merchant."

"I… I can understand what you mean," Orochimaru whispered, holding his hands together tightly, behind his back. Jiraiya saw the slight shakiness and frown.

"Orochimaru… are you alright?" He asked.

He responded with silence.

Grabbing his friend's shoulder and pulling him to look at him, he could see the tears falling on his friend's face.

"No… No, I am not alright. My friend wants to sign-up to become a ninja. I don't want him too because I know that type of life will always be dangerous. I on the other hand still don't know what I want but know I don't want to let you go. You are my first friend, and I know I will want to follow you into that cursed world because I will not allow you to go and die on me while trying to be a great protector. However, I am scared for myself, because I don't want to step into that world. I know how that type of life can be and how it shapes people." Orochimaru babbled, shaking away from Jiraiya and began pacing back and forth in front of his friend.

Jiraiya frowned at his friends and allowed him to talk away.

"Blood… killing. It will take a toll on someone; it'll change them, and I am scared because of that. I…I…" Orochimaru suddenly cut himself off and sighed heavily.

Jiraiya eyed his friend wearily; he could see that dark look on his face again; the one that he carried every day before he befriended him.

"Orochimaru, what are you talking about?" He asked softly.

Orochimaru stayed quiet. Jiraiya frowned, something wasn't right with his friend, the way he spoke about the life of a shinobi, it seemed like he was talking from experience.

"Orochimaru, what do you mean you understand that type of life? It can't be possible; you are only six-years-old!"

Shifting slightly, Orochimaru stared at Jiraiya with a cold hard look he only seen season shinobi have. "I may sound like a six-year-old… but mentally, I am not." He whispered.

"Mentally? What do you mean? Is something wrong with you or what?" Jiraiya asked, frustration seeping in his voice, what was with the riddles? Orochimaru knew that he didn't like them at all so why is he saying them?

"Jiraiya…. Something happens the day my parents got killed. When I woke up in the hospital, I didn't know who or where I was. Of course, the nurses and doctors noted it off as amnesia, but it isn't." Orochimaru began, sighing as he looked away from Jiraiya and towards the forest.

It was quiet it was always quiet when something big was going to happen, and Orochimaru hates that. It was the same stillness that caused his death and made him wake up in this life. A life he didn't want, but he had to push forward.

"I know that part, I read it on your files. You still have check-ups with a nurse, to see everything is alright and to see if you remember something." Jiraiya stated, looking at Orochimaru. He could begin to see how his shoulders were becoming tense and the nervous habit he had started to show.

Orochimaru licked his lips and nodded his head. "Yeah, but they are useless, I know what's wrong with me, but it's something not normal. You see Jiraiya; I really can't remember the faces of my dead parents, but I can remember some conversation I had with them… but I also remember another lifetime." Orochimaru stated, looking at Jiraiya straight in the eyes.

"I didn't want to tell anyone, just in case someone held it against me or tried to use the knowledge I have for their plans, but then you came and barge in and become my first real friend… in this world."

'This world?' Jiraiya mouthed, staring at Orochimaru who was now leaning on a tree, staring at the sky with a dejected look.

"I didn't want you to become close to me, but you did. You lessen my guilt and will I want to keep you close to me. I don't want anyone to take you away from me because you are my friend. A friend I haven't had in a long time."

Jiraiya hesitantly moved closer to Orochimaru and leaned onto him, staring at the sky with him. Millions of thoughts running through his head, but he continued to listen.

"In this other world, I lost my friends… my partner, everything that defined me as a person and was used by a corrupted government in hopes of stopping another war but it was useless, stabbed in the back by an associate that was supposed to help prevent the war from reaching it's peaked. So many innocents must have died."

"Killed?" Jiraiya asked, turning swiftly and looked at Orochimaru who was smiling, a smile filled with regret, pain, and a slightly crazy look.

"Yes, killed. I was hit from behind, tied up and dropped somewhere in the ocean, I am not too sure, but I know I was also drugged, keeping me from thinking properly and it was also hard to swim because the tides were pushing my body everywhere… It must have been storming. I knew there was a storm forming, but I wasn't expecting it for it to be my death.

"But I woke up, after feeling the water fill up my lungs, the feeling of desperation and confusion. It was all a headache when I woke up. Scared and confused. That was all I felt, but also the state of waking up from losing conscious and no air to breathe… it freaked me out and then that feeling of being disconnected with your body, it was hard getting adjusted to being a six-year-old again because before I did get killed, I was sixty-eight years old."

'Well, that explain some habits…' Jiraiya thought wearily. If… if Orochimaru story was true and it is possible of being true the whole being killed and waking up as a six-year-old; there would be some habits that an adult may not be able to break out of them being a small child especially if one was preparing for war.

Groaning, Jiraiya rubbed his face and went back to leaning on the tree, looking at the bright sky.

"You think I am insane," Orochimaru murmured, Breaking Jiraiya's from his thoughts.

Jiraiya huffed and looked to his and stared at Orochimaru staring down at his hands; he could see how they were shaking so badly.

'Must be sacred… who wouldn't be? Telling something like that? Anybody would think they are not in their right minds, but Orochimaru wouldn't lie to me he may avoid telling the truth and change the conversation without me knowing sometimes, but he has never lied to me.'

"I think everything is too much to take in all in one day, but I know you aren't lying to me." Jiraiya vegan, looking off into the forest. He sighed.

This conversation was so not what he was expecting it to be. Jiraiya knew that Orochimaru was hesitant with the whole shinobi thing, but this. This situation is something entirely different.

"I say this whole conversation is crazy, but I don't think you are insane… maybe some other psychological crap, because trust me, I know you are dealing with some deep…. Deep shit inside that mind of yours. But so far from what I have observed, somethings do add up." Jiraiya admitted, scratching the back of his neck.

Orochimaru stared at Jiraiya with his mouth open, before laughing.

Jiraiya blinked his eyes at the laughter, staring at his friend wearily. "Why are you laughing?" He asked, confused written all over his face.

Orochimaru shook his head and just laughed. His laughter soon become cries as he just covered his face with his hands. "Crazy… this situation is all mad. Someone else might have thought I was insane, but you…" The troubled boy said through his cries.

Jiraiya crossed his arms across his chest and pouted. "What is wrong with me? I apparently befriended a child that is apparently an old geezer." He mumbled.

"Thank you," Orochimaru whispered after he calmed downed. "Thank you for hearing me out even though this might be all messed up crazy shit, but you just accepted it and well… aren't freaking out as badly as I thought. I… first I wanted to teach you English, before I confessed, making it for nobody to understand us what I was about to confess to you. Also, it was to have our bond more you are my friend also maybe becoming a brother? I am not sure; I am still trying to figure out this whole new life. It's so different from my own and the energy I had in my old world… it just so different from this one." Orochimaru stated in a bit of a daze.

"You mean the chakra? There's another world, maybe dimension if I can keep my mind from going into chaos about this whole situation, in this old world of yours they have another form of chakra?" Jiraiya asked, curiously.

Orochimaru hummed, "Yeah, but that is another conversation for another time… maybe. But thank you for not you know." He mumbled, waving his hand at the situation, the conversation they were having.

Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders and looked at Orochimaru. "I already stated you are my friend, with all your craziness and stuff. I know you were hiding stuff and I gave you space, hoping you will tell me on your own, but I wasn't expecting it to be this soon or be all this crazy stuff. I was hoping you got experimented or such, but reliving another life with another memory? Yeah, that is another whole level of weirdness, but you're still my friend even if you have another experience of another lifetime. But I befriended you when you were in a shitty position, and now you are stuck with me."

Orochimaru chuckled and nodded his head. "Well, now that you know... and I feel a bit more… free, I guess I can decide correctly on what I want to be." Orochimaru stated, looking at the sky once more, "I know you are grounding me to be sane enough… but if you are planning on entering the academy to become a shinobi, I might as well follow your lead. I can't have you died because you weren't careful enough. Especially with how you run into a situation without thinking correctly."

"Oi, that is your line of work. That is why I have you around for my pranks." Jiraiya joked but smiled none the less.

"Hmm, now I feel used, you make me feel used Jiraiya." Orochimaru joked back, but Jiraiya could tell the ugly burden of keeping that secret almost gone and the smile that Orochimaru gave him made him feel happy, because his friend may still be a bit insane, but he was getting better more grounded into life and maybe less depressed and guilty.

"Yeah, yeah. You know the truth, so you know that I love you more than your brains. You are my best friend." Jiraiya stated, grinning big.

Orochimaru rolled his eyes but smiled bigger.

"Come one, let's get going to our hideout and continue with those English lessons, they might be helpful in our line of work."

Jiraiya groans, but he follows a laughing Orochimaru.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling errors, the chapters will eventually be edited, but not at the moment. And thank you for all the wonderful reviews! This chapter was harder to type even though I don't know why. I typed the middle of the story, now I need to figure out a way to get from this point to that point and I can't wait because there is a BIG surprise and I can't wait to show you guys! Well, enjoy and let me know your thoughts! Thank you!

Tsunade notices them first.

During their break, she sees how they gravitate towards each other and away from the other children. Sitting together, whispering in soft tones with a paper in front of them.

She didn't want to notice them. They were civilian orphans that _chose_ to become ninjas. They didn't know the early lessons clan children begin to learn since they started walking at a young age. They were just starting their training in becoming Shinobi, they still had their morals as civilians and probably wouldn't understand the art.

Except, except they seemed to figure out what being a Shinobi meant. What they would expect of them and what they would have to do to serve their village.

And she wasn't sure why it irritated her so much as she watched the white hair boy act like a clown, become the lowest in their class and yet continued studying as if he wasn't failing.

His companion was the opposite. He ranked faster than any of the clan children. He was swift and lethal; he was cold and observant. He was a genius. He was intimidating, and it sent shivers down her spine just knowing, this child was going to become something.

However, what she couldn't understand how two different people can be such good friends. How a genius like Orochimaru is friends with the _dead-last_ Jiraiya, how they can work as a team without even talking to each other.

It confused and irritated her.

* * *

Orochimaru had noted that the Senju heiress was watching them. A finger twitched as he could still feel her gaze on them.

"So any ideas why the hime is keeping an eye on us?" Jiraiya asked as he laid next to him. Orochimaru hummed, shrugging his shoulders as he continued reading the textbook the academy gave them. It was the introduction of the Shinobi arts and the history of Konoha.

It didn't give much information about anything else but provided information about the village itself and the Warring Era.

"Since when have you gotten so close to Senju-san to be able to call her hime?" Orochimaru asked, flipping another page from the book.

"Not close, but she is practically the Princess in the village with who her grandfather is and all," Jiraiya stated.

Sighing, Orochimaru rolled his eyes at his friend, "I'll never understand how your mind works Rai," snaps close the textbook.

"Oro, you'll never know the beauty of my mind. You are too…" Jiraiya paused, waving his hand in the air while opening one eye, "Stiff?"

Huffing, Orochimaru hit Jiraiya with the book on the stomach and began gathering their stuff in the bags.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jiraiya whined sitting up, allowing the book to fall into his lap. His white hair sticking everywhere with leaves in it

"Time to get back to class, lunch is about to be over," Orochimaru stated dryly, he got up and brushed off any dirt on his yukata.

"Already?" Jiraiya whined, also getting up and stretching, popping his bones on his back, letting out a loud yawn.

"Yup, you can sleep in the classroom if you want, but don't bug me later on when the teacher yells at you for not paying attention," Orochimaru stated, walking beside Jiraiya as they made their way back to the classroom.

"Ma, you'll help me later on," Jiraiya said, "You always do."

"I am not sure why I even bother,"

"Because you love me?"

"Unfortunate," Running his hand through his bangs, he smirked at Jiraiya who was pouting at him.

"Orochimaru!"

The unfamiliar voice brought their attention away from each other and towards the new person. Both males blinked twice as they stared at the blonde female watching them with a frown, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Senju-san," Orochimaru greeted the girl, nodding his head. Jiraiya just stared at her with his face scrunched up.

"Why is she calling out to you?" He whispered as he stepped behind Orochimaru, still staring at the blond. Unsure what she wanted. She never bothered to talk to any of the civilians or anybody else besides clan children.

Orochimaru shifted, his finger twitched.

"Orochimaru, I would like to talk to you," Tsunade stated.

"Alright, please do speak," Orochimaru said politely, unsure why she wanted to talk to him in the first place.

"Alone if you please," The blonde stated, looking at Jiraiya with a pointy look.

"Sorry hime, but Oro here won't be talking to anybody without me," Jiraiya said, throwing Tsunade a smirk, his arms crossed his chest.

"Why? You aren't his father or anything," Tsunade almost screamed, aggravated by Jiraiya's taunt.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, "I do consider Rai here like a brother, so I don't mind him being here for this conversation," The black-haired boy stated.

The confrontation almost felt like another encounter with Malfoy, only it wasn't, but it felt like it.

The female opened her mouth but closed it. Huffing, she shook her head and walked passed by them. "Never mind," she told them, her head held high and acted like the confrontation didn't happen.

Both boys looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before following the blonde's footsteps and headed towards the classroom.

* * *

Hatake Sakumo was surprised when a non-clan student scored higher than all the clan children, but he could see it.

Orochimaru is a genius known by the teachers.

Quiet and observant, he allowed his companion to do all the talking, which he found a bit strange. Jiraiya was the complete opposite of Orochimaru.

Even their looks made them stand out from the rest of the civilians that signed up to become Shinobi. Made them eccentric, a quirk that many Shinobi seemed to gain throughout the years.

They just seemed to be born with it.

As he continued to observe them more discreetly than the Senju heiress, who appears to have taken an interest to the genius as well. He acknowledges that many of the clan leaders were beginning to take an interest in the boy, but the boy seemed to make it difficult for anybody to get close to him. Except he stuck close to Jiraiya. He didn't try in communicating with anyone, but his white-haired companion.

With a sigh, he continued, noting down what the teacher was explaining. Chakra.

He knew this like the back of his hand. However, civilian children didn't and that was what frustrated most of the clan children in his classroom.

Most of them just wrote down whatever the teacher explained and did their own thing without allowing gaining the teacher's attention. Learning to be discreet about it.

" _This is boring,"_ His sensitive ears picked up foreign words that came out awkward, the familiar voice noted. However, he continued with paying attention to the paper in front of him.

" _This is the basics Rai; civilians need to know this to be able to access their chakra,"_ A much smoother and a clear response is whispered back.

He was aware that those voices, and somehow it didn't surprise him too much, but the words that they spoke back in forth was so different. He wondered how long they took to create a whole new language because that's what it was to him.

Nothing was familiar to him as they spoke in soft whispers back in forth, and as he tried to listen to the conversation, he was more lost in what they were talking and trying to decipher whatever they were saying made it difficult without knowing the basics of it.

Groaning, he gave up on the paper, folded his arms and laid his head down. The whole thing was giving him a headache, and as much as the new language peaked his interest, he couldn't grasp anything to figure out a pattern or lettering that sounded familiar to their language.

Then there was the question, how did they manage to create a new language and understand what they were saying and with whom the person was speaking the language with much confidence, he knew that Orochimaru wasn't going to budge or willing explain the basis of said language to just anybody.

And with Jiraiya seemingly knew the words, even if it sounded awkward, he was willingly bet his entire allowance that it probably took him weeks, if not months for the white hair male to learn the language.

Letting out a sigh, he added something to his observation about the two boys in his classroom that seemed to be making something big for themselves, even if they came from a civilian background.

* * *

Jiraiya let out a loud groan as he stretched his back and let out noise.

"Finally, I thought the lesson was going to make my brain melt. Anymore history and I might die of boredom!" He whispered to his friend as they walked back to the orphanage.

"Death from boredom, really Rai?" Orochimaru asked, an eyebrow raised at his companion. Said friend nodded his head, dramatically placing his hands on his chest.

"Yes, my dear fellow," the boy began, "With a teacher like Hirako-Sensei, his monotone voice never changing, I felt like my mind just couldn't grasp what he was saying."

Orochimaru hummed, tapping his chin with his pointer finger, "Well, if I have to endure such boring lectures, you have to as well," the black hair boy stated dryly. "You don't see me complaining about it."

"But Oro, I don't see you falling asleep in his class!" Jiraiya complained loudly.

Huffing, Orochimaru looked around, seeing if anybody was nearby before switching to the English language.

" _That's because I already went through a teacher like that,"_ The black hair boy explained. Remember History of Magic with Mr. Binns and his dreadful dull voice that went over the goblin wars and it consequences with the Wizards and the laws created after the wars.

How Ron would either fall asleep in the class or try to rush to finish his forgotten homework for his other classroom. How Hermione would scribble down every word the Binns would say, scowling at them for not paying attention, but also sighing in exasperation and continued to pay attention herself and ignore them half the time.

A sad smile etched his lips as he looked into the sky.

Jiraiya stayed quiet before nudging his friend out of his thoughts, " _Hey, you alright?"_ He asked. His English being heavy on the accent and the words still came out awkward, but he did try.

And it gave him a warm feeling that his friend was sharing something from his other life with him. He was able to connect with the male better, and it helped that it eases something inside his friend. He knew that Orochimaru was guilty, filled with depression and paranoia.

He wondered what his friend went through his old life that reminded him of old Shinobi who have lived through the worst of life. Who have lost everything that meant a lot to them, were working till their dying breath and still weren't able to accomplish what they wanted in their life.

Orochimaru shook his memories away and smiled gently at Jiraiya and nodded his head, _"I'll be alright,"_ He whispered before they walked in silence.

It was those gentle smiles that Jiraiya wishes to see more, even if it was learning some other language that didn't exist in this world.

Humming, Jiraiya just brushed his shoulder with Orochimaru's before he began talking about his new prank he had planned during their math period.

Seeing the mischievous glint in those elliptical chartreuse eyes, he counted that as a win. Whenever his friend got into a playful mood, it was much better than doing the prank by himself and it helped that Orochimaru contributed to improving the joke and leave anything that wouldn't get them in trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Harry, you don't think another war will break out, do you?" Asked brunette, worried etched her face making the stressed lines even more pronounced._

_Harry sighed as he ran his fingers through his black locks and looked up from the papers scattered around the kitchen table._

_"I am not sure Mione, but the Minister and I are trying to prevent from happening," Harry replied back. Looking at his longtime friend, he couldn't help but feel even more exhausted and more pressured._

_"How is Ginny doing? I heard she would be okay, but she almost lost the baby… how are they, Harry? How are you feeling?"_

_A bitter laugh had escaped his lips before he answered Hermione and the female knew that her friend is suffering, probably more than the war with Voldemort and that war started way before they were even born. It still affected all of those who survived._

_"She is taking everything like she always does, but Ginny is tired nowadays and has become even more paranoid whenever she leaves the house, but… the healers say that the baby will be okay and that she and the baby can make it until the due date. However, we will most likely never be able to have another child. Not after what the curse did. Ron's been going through the books from the Black Library just to see if there is a reverse, but Ginny already accepted it."_

_With clenched fist, Harry closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the pain that filled in his chest and the feeling of loss and hope all mixed as he pictured Ginny smiling at him with a tender smile as he sat with her in the hospital._

_They weren't even in their thirties, and Harry is exhausted, he doesn't want another war to break out, he wanted to hunt down the bastard who threw the curse at his wife and future child before throwing Voldemort's sign in the air. Even if the Dark Lord was dead, his followers weren't going down easily._

* * *

With quick moments, Orochimaru ducked and swiftly twirled around on his left foot, grabbing his opponent by the arm and twisting it and with his right foot he swipes the feet backward.

The brunet let out a loud scream as he went down with the black hair boy toppling on top of him.

"Victor, Orochimaru!" The teacher yelled.

Rolling off the child Orochimaru looked at the brunet boy and offered his hand; however, the boy glared at him and hit his hand away.

With a sigh, the boy just allowed the brunet to walk away with a limp as he made his way towards his white-haired companion who was grinning at him.

"I think you broke your record," he began, hitting Orochimaru's shoulder with his. Orochimaru had smiled at him before he shook his head. "But then again, he isn't a clan kid."

Orochimaru hummed as he stood next to him and observed the next fight between their classmates before glancing across them and watched some clan children whisper amongst themselves.

"Next fight… don't play around," Orochimaru whispered, not looking at Jiraiya or the kids across from them. Instead, he focused on the match in front of them. "I have a feeling that these small fights are categorized."

Jiraiya hummed as he kicked the ground, his gray observed the area while he just smiled brightly. "So the next cut is around the corner, exciting." He mumbled.

"And you better not be on that list, or I swear Jiraiya, I will bloody strangle you with your intestines," Orochimaru whispered harshly at Jiraiya. The white haired boy just laughed, bringing his arms behind his head and continued to watch the match.

"Next fight: Jiraiya and Hatake Sakumo," The teacher announced as the fight between two civilian girls finished with a tie.

"Heh, a clan kid? I think they are trying to get rid of me," Jiraiya commented to Orochimaru who groan and covered his face with his hand.

"Just impress them and stop goofing off Rai, they just need to observe that you do have skills to become a ninja and aren't just a dunce," Orochimaru stated dryly, glaring at his white-haired friend.

"I did promise we graduate together, so stop worrying Oro," Jiraiya said as he moved to the battle ring and faced off the curious looking at the clan child.

Hatake Sakumo is a likely child for information gathering and tracking. His stance was straight, and that informed Jiraiya that the child in front of him is a mid-range fighter, usually with some weapon.

Since they are still academy kids, they couldn't bring any weapons that their parents or guardians train them with until they graduated. Something that Orochimaru angrily muttered about when they weren't in classes, something about favoritism, disadvantages, and advantages the Academy was showing to those who weren't in a clan.

The clan children have the backing of their families who hold old information and teachers at every corner. Civilian children that come from families have the basics of what the academy teaches: Math, reading, writing, history, and little politics. Orphans like themselves didn't get that privilege. The matron of the orphanage is busy trying to make sure that all orphans have their needs met, making sure that the funds will last them till the next payment and take care of the younger children who couldn't take care of themselves. The only thing they learn in the orphanage is how to read, write and simply math that they would be using in their daily lives.

Once they reached the age of six, they would either choose their paths to be it between civilian or shinobi classes. However, with the village still being new and the First Shinobi War that happened not too long ago (almost four years ago), the matron has been told to usher more children into the path of shinobi.

The more children are choosing the lifestyle of a shinobi, the more funds she gets handed until they graduate from the academy.

With a bow, Jiraiya and Sakumo got into their fighting stance and stared at each other. Their eyes are calculating their limbs as they wait for someone to move first.

The first twitched came from Jiraiya, allowing for Sakumo to bring his weight to the left and pushed forward to hit him with a high punch towards the face. With a secure block, Jiraiya moved quickly.

If it weren't for the practice fights with Orochimaru, Jiraiya would be failing in trying to block and move quickly from Sakumo's hits. Jiraiya himself preferred heavy hitting since his body structure wasn't _there_ yet to be able to act swiftly. Not like his friend whose body will be lanky, unlike his which will be accumulating body mass in the form of muscles in the future if he has a say so.

The weird training Orochimaru creates from his past life helps. It gives him some confidence to switch from the academy fighting style to the bastardize fighting style his black haired friend calls primary Savate, collar-and-elbow, and bare-knuckle boxing. It is a close range fighting style and to be able to land a hit, Jiraiya had to lower one of his defenses and have Sakumo hit him to make sure he can grab hold of the kid and land hits. And the timing has to be on point and carefully planned out, or he would mess up and allow Sakumo to break more than one of his defenses and turn the fight for his win.

Orochimaru prides himself in observing and making plans from his observations before springing into action or making things go his way as time passes. _"I can be straightforward, brash, and do things without thinking. But in this lifetime, being cunning and ambitious is what probably will help keep us alive longer,"_ He can clearly hear his black haired friend say dryly, giving him a stink eye, but that fond smile of his never leaves his face says another thing. _"Unlike you, who is brash and goes in without thinking what the consequences might be, can probably get us killed unless we have skills to keep us alive – which we don't have at the moment."_ He knows Oro is like that as well; however, he holds it tightly controlled and probably from the older years he has gathered from his past lifetime give him more patience. That is why he continues to stick with him; Jiraiya can see it in his eyes when he knows he has done something without thinking and probably cost him something.

Jiraiya likes to pride himself in surprising his opponents with into thinking they have the upper hand until he hits back. Tenfold.

With quick movements, he allows Sakumo to hit his shoulder he grabs his arm and kicks the kid's shin and try to drag him down to the floor while he uses his free arm to wrap around the incoming punch.

And as much Jiraiya wants to take him down quickly, he can't because goddammit, clan children have more experience in fighting than they do.

It may have surprised Sakumo for a couple of minutes, but the kid is already planning three steps in getting out of the hold, by kicking his foot and making the balance go in his directions. Giving him an upper hand and trying to make him go to the ground first. It becomes a pushing war trying to outdo one another with trying to gain the balance and throw one of themselves on the floor.

Knowing it wasn't going to go anywhere, Jiraiya lifts his right leg and kicks Sakumo on his side, making him loose balance and backflips once the boy releases his hold in trying to dodge and brings his arms to defend his left side.

Making space between them, Jiraiya make sure to attack before Sakumo regains his footing and attacks, pushing the silver haired child into defense.

With punches and low kicks, he pushes hard before he finds himself once more in the defensive and Sakumo in the offensive. It's a back and forth between them, and the fight doesn't finish until the teacher calls time.

"Time! The fight comes to a tie, Jiraiya, and Hatake, please do peace sign of ending the battle," Their teacher stated.

Grinning, Jiraiya stands straight and walking towards Sakumo who with eyes eyeing him with interest follows the procedure in showing the peace sign and bow before they leave the ring for the next fight to begin.

"Well, that was interesting," He states, rubbing his ribs while grinning at Orochimaru. The black haired boy just sighs and smiles at him.

"At least you made an impression,"

Humming, Jiraiya leans on Orochimaru and watches the next fight between clan children begin, ignoring the curious looks he was getting from the rest of the children.

* * *

The results of the fighting were posted on the front board the following day. The class was cut in half, bringing the children who didn't reach the list were either put back into the lower levels or _drop out_ entirely and went into the noncombat classes to figure out what they wanted to make their life out if it wasn't shinobi lifestyle.

Orochimaru is unsure how to feel about the outing of children who were on the cut list for their movement into the second term in the academy.

It showed that the children that enter weren't either making an effort didn't have what it takes or were left to flounder around without outside guidance. And it reminded him too much how Purebloods had a better advantage then Muggleborns or Muggle-raised children in the Wizarding World in Britain.

While he knows most civilians don't agree with the way shinobi lifestyle is and don't approve the killing that comes with it, they accept that the shinobi are what gives them protection.

It also seemed unfair how shinobi clans have a better advantage to those who want to become a shinobi. How they see them beneath them, knowing that they have the information to proceed further in the lifestyle than those trying to enter.

It frustrates the black haired child, and he made sure to show it whenever the most stuck-up of the clan children showed their disinterest whenever a civilian kid is trying to create an alliance between the clan child when that child grabbed enough courage and common sense to _ask_ for help or gain some tips from them. Only to be sneered at and told they weren't _good_ enough to become a shinobi and to _drop out_ instead.

And it was many times that Orochimaru and Jiraiya went to that child to help them out and convince them that they weren't there yet, but if they kept working at it and with the same determination, they will be a fantastic shinobi for their village.

As the class waited for their new teacher to show up, Jiraiya went around to converse with the civilian children that were left in the classroom beside them as Orochimaru decided to begin looking through their new textbooks and the syllabus for the second term.

"Can I sit here?"

Dragging his attention away from the writing and looking up towards the familiar silver haired child, Orochimaru nodded his head and allowed for him to sit on his left. He may not socialize like Jiraiya who uses the conversations and gossip to begin teaching himself on how to gather information from gossip and make an idea what is true and what isn't. He just preferred to stay quiet and observe what goes around and try to figure out what is going on without being told and with the addition mess up reincarnation he is living; he wasn't sure how to converse with civilian children that didn't involve explaining to them about classes they took in the academy. He barely had a childhood to enjoy and whatever childhood this body was supposed to have was messed up already by the deaths of his parents and the attack on him and the fucked up I-died-but-lived-again-only-to-have-an-old-man-replace-the-child's-body thing.

As well with Orochimaru knows that he has gained the attention from the clan heads with gaining the title genius and keeping his place on the top. He knows that their interest in him is only to see how far his shinobi career goes and if he will be a useful piece for them later on.

And no matter how much a part of him hates the attention, hates that politics always end up being involved in his life, he knows that he has to take advantage of whatever political power he gets. Given with what the rumors say about the team matching once they graduated, he knows he has to gain however much politic influence he can just to be able to stay on the same team as Jiraiya.

"Hatake Sakumo," He greets with a curt nod of his head. He may not be the head of the Hatake clan at the moment. However, he is the heir of said clan and as much as he hates the etiquette that involves heirs, lords and the head of the family and all that political power thing. Orochimaru knows that it gains him more favor in being respectful and acknowledge by those people have more power than he does.

"Orochimaru-san," Sakumo greets, taken back at the greeting, but accepts it and returns his own. "Congratulation on coming out as number one."

"Thank you and congratulation as well for coming out in third place," Orochimaru states.

The silver haired boy just laughs, "Thanks!" Reminding him a bit of Jiraiya in the open expression. With a tense smile towards the kid, he looks back down to the writing unsure how to proceed. He sucks at talking.

Even back then it was awkward in trying to communicate with others because he didn't have many friends to interact. And in this life, the only person that he can indeed talk with is with Jiraiya because the white haired boy can predict what is possibly going on through his mind and pulls him out of his angst thoughts and he is also informed about his _situation_. Which surprises them, they haven't been found out about their little secret even though they aren't making that much of an effort to hide it.

It wouldn't be pleasant to tell the leader of the village that you're a dead wizard, who lived to be at least sixty only to come back to life in a mess up reincarnation. Only for the body of the boy reminded him too much of the late Dark Lord that made him suffer too much throughout his life and continued to do so, even if it wasn't himself doing it.

"So, not to be nosy and all, but why aren't you with Jiraiya-san?" Sakumo asked, looking at him curiously. The boy seemed to be trying to figure a puzzle out, but he didn't have all the pieces together.

"We aren't always together," Orochimaru states dryly, glancing at the boy next to him before lifting his eyes towards the laughter his friend was making.

"Well, it does look like it when you're not you guys," Sakumo quipped.

Orochimaru hummed and glanced back at his neighbor, "Well, Jiraiya is a social person, and he doesn't always have to be by my side," He answers back.

Sakumo just nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders, "Well, it is a bit weird seeing as you are always together even if you are complete opposites," He says.

Before he can answer, the door slides open, and their new teacher (And hopes he isn't like Hirako-Sensei because he isn't sure he could deal with another Binns) enters the room with a stern stare.

"Alright everybody, settle down in your seats!" He yells out and moves to the desk and lets the pile of papers falls onto the table. With his command out, everybody goes to their seats.

Jiraiya sits on the right and looks at Sakumo weirdly before glancing at Orochimaru. Said boy just shrugged his shoulders and pushed Jiraiya's materials towards him and placed his attention to the dark-haired teacher standing at attention and observing all of them.

"The second term of your academy begins now," Their teachers begin, "It won't be like your first term, theories will now put to use, and you will start training way harder than you were when you began. So don't start to complain you can't keep up and if you can't keep up, then I suggest you leave."

He kept their attention.

He didn't sugar coat his words.

He went straight to the point and made sure they understood that their lives are getting closer to the real thing.

"So, with the first thing we will begin in learning is survival training. A week in the forest, a bag with limited supplies and your partner that I will assign you with," The man stated, the sadistic grin showing his face made Orochimaru very weary.

"Once I call your name, you will go find them and sit with them for the whole week, and you will both learn how to survive. Now can I have Senju Tsunade with Jiraiya Team Zero, Hyuuga Minori and Uchiha Kamiko team one, Rika and Nara Shuji team two, Yamanaka Tadao and Akamichi Kenta team three, Orochimaru and Hatake Sakumo team four,"

Orochimaru stopped listening once he heard his name and glanced at the silver-haired boy who he will be partnering.

Sakumo just smiled at him and threw him a thumbs up before turning to pay attention once more to the teacher.

Taking another glance towards his friend who looked gleeful, but as well upset about who he had to work with for a whole week. When his friend caught his eyes, he sent a sad look towards him that made Orochimaru rolled his eyes and poked him in the ribs.

Jiraiya just grinned at him before he stood up and gathered his belongings and went to search for the blonde Senju once the teacher stopped calling out teams.

"Well, guess we are going to be partners for this project, this will be fun!" Sakumo says cheerfully. However, his eyes glint something else, and Orochimaru knows that the silver hair boy is anything but observant and whatever the kid wants, he will probably succeed in find out.

"I guess we are, let's work together in surviving this project," he replies, and he is feeling it will be a long week.

"SHUT UP YOU DEAD LAST AND PAY ATTENTION!" The sound of flesh hitting against flesh and the laughter of his friend and the angry words of the Senju, Orochimaru scratches of the feeling, he _knows_ it will be a long week.

Groaning, he allows his head to follow on top of his books and tries to ignore the laughter his partner and the yelling Senju was making towards his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am making up things about the academy because we don't know much information about it and just letting you the timeline for Naruto is being made up as well. Because even the creator doesn't have a constant timeline to work with.


	7. Chapter 7

With his hair tightly pulled into a bun, Orochimaru couldn't run his hand through his hair. Instead, he pulled one of his bangs as he chewed his bottom lip and stared at the map and compass.

"How far longer are we from our location?" Sakumo whispered, standing guard around the forest. The silence did not sit well with them.

"I say we have ten more minutes before we reach our location," Orochimaru whispered, he eyes eyeing the map before folding it back and placing it inside the folds of his kimono sleeves. Orochimaru stood up, adjusting the bag on his back and nodded towards his partner.

The survival training began only three hours ago, in the early morning where the sun has yet to break the sky. Four teams are assigned a mission to guard a scroll. Four teams are assign to steal the scroll and defend it until the seventh day without having the scroll taken from them by the team they took it from in the first place.

The bonus was if they managed to make an alliance with another team and take as many scrolls they could get away with and still keep them guarded until the seventh day.

Sakumo and Orochimaru were assigned to take the scroll from team eight. He didn't know what assignment Jiraiya was assign. However, he was aware that his friend would be taking the survival training seriously after he and the white haired boy had a few words together the last time they got to spend together.

The Senju Heiress had dragged his friend away from him after the third day of the teaching part of the survival training. He hadn't seen his friend for awhile. As much the black haired boy wanted to dislike the blonde, Orochimaru knew that she was the top kunoichi in their class and Orochimaru couldn't fault Tsunade for getting annoyed when Jiraya either teased her too much or decided not to take things seriously. The blonde also didn't have the patients to deal with Jiraiya when the white haired boy decided to plan things and do things his way, not like he did. She didn't live with Jiraiya to know all his quirks and unspoken thoughts like Orochimaru knew him.

He just hoped his friend survived this.

"First order of business is scout our location and make sure it is safe before we settle in it," Sakumo stated as he walked next to Orochimaru. The smaller boy nodded his head and scratched his cheek.

"I agree, we should rest for a while before we scout the locations and figure out where the teams remain hidden in the forest," Orochimaru murmured, his eyes narrowed and ignored the cold scales of the snake hidden underneath his sleeve.

The forest was dangerous, the air saturated with chakra, it almost suffocated them when they first stepped into the thick woods.

Training ground Forty-Four, filled with wild animals, dangerous plants, and traps. Perfect place for training soon-to-be shinobi and not having to step outside from the walls with untrain children that held too many clan secrets.

And as much as Orochimaru didn't want his ability to speak with snakes (who were not summoning animals) expose, he also needed to survive and have eyes where others wouldn't be able to see.

With a click of his tongue, Orochimaru just trudged forward with Sakumo on his side towards the appointed location where they would be staying the whole week.

Nine shelters all scattered around the forest, they had to make it liveable and protected with any shinobi techniques they got taught by the teacher, or they used their creativity and their gear for whatever they felt was a decent use to make traps out off.

At least something good came out of pranking with Jiraiya. The ability to sneak in and out before someone caught them and created mischief is something Jiraiya and Orochimaru prided themselves for, and he was going to use that ability to create traps around their shelter.

They reached their shelter by nightfall; the moonlight lit their path; however, it only made the forest more dangerous than what it was earlier in the morning.

It took them most day to reach their location, as well with stopping to investigate the plant life around them and seeing if it has any uses and taking breaks to conserve energy just in case they got attacked by the other teams.

Their tent stood well hidden amongst the rocks, camouflage with the gray; a flag stood in front of it; a white four stood in front. Sakumo and Orochimaru crouched down and looked at the peaceful tent.

"Well, home sweet home," Sakumo joked quietly, a smirk plastered on his boyish face. Orochimaru rolled his eyes and looked tent, trying to sense any chakra near it.

"It sounds like it's clear," Orochimaru muttered, but he knew that not being vigilant could become disasters and Moody would be ashamed if Orochimaru didn't try all skills first before he got any assurance the place was safe.

Paranoia is his best friend, and forever will be.

"So let's go," The silver-haired child said in a hurry as he began standing up, but Orochimaru huffed and pulled him back down.

"I didn't say it was okay to move in yet," The black-haired boy stated dryly, pulling his kimono sleeve upwards. Glancing at Sakumo before he took a breath and whispered.

" _Shiro, please come out,"_ The soft hissy voice made the silence even heavier. The soft cold scales moved down from his arm and towards his wrist.

The albino snake he had found in the earlier days at the orphanage and had decided to stay with him, woke from her slumber and looked at Orochimaru.

" _You called?"_ Shiro hissed back; her forked tongue flickered at him.

" _Yes, I have a favor to ask of you, if it isn't too much of a problem,"_ Orochimaru hissed back. The white snake nodded her head, tightening her hold on the black-haired boy.

" _Please do me the favor of making sure the triangle looking thing that's between the rocks is safe for us to sleep,"_ Orochimaru hissed back, motioning for the snake to look at the direction he wanted her to go towards and investigate.

" _Of course I will, Hatchling,"_ The snake bobbed her head and motioning for the boy to allow her to go to the ground.

As Orochimaru watched the animal slithering through the high grass, disappearing from his sight as he got closer to the tent, he could feel the sharp gaze on him.

Turning his attention towards his partner, he raised a thin eyebrow, "Yes?" He asked, taking everything in and allowed his guard to tighten.

He didn't need another person freaking out or announcing how freakish he is. Not when he doesn't have Jiraiya around to keep him grounded because he wouldn't give a damn about the test if it were another situation like Tora and what he did to make the boy to stop the childish bullying.

"You… you can speak to snakes!" Sakumo hissed loudly, looking shocked and unsure how to process the information.

With a sharp nod, Orochimaru crossed his arms across his chest and looked at Sakumo with a defiant look, "Do you have a problem with that?" He asked.

The silver-haired boy opened and closed his mouth before he shook his head, "N-no! I think that's an excellent ability," Sakumo practically screamed with glee, almost jumping Orochimaru with such fascination in those gray eyes.

Gray eyes that were much lighter than Jiraiya's.

They weren't his best friends that looked at him with such amazement.

Blinking in surprise, Orochimaru wasn't sure what to say.

"How long have you've been able to talk to snakes?" Sakumo asked.

Swallowing, Orochimaru allowed the tension in his shoulders to lessen a bit before he responded.

"For as long as I could,"

"That is cool; I wish I could speak to an animal, probably dogs. But I have only heard about animals speaking the human tongue, not people speaking the tongue of an animal. Can you talk to other animals?" Sakumo spoke, his tone with utter fascination and curiosity.

"I can only talk the language of snakes, not any other animals," Orochimaru said.

The silver-haired boy nodded his head; his eyebrows knitted together as he looked at him.

"I knew there was a reason why I suspected you hide more than what you show."

It was a statement made Orochimaru frown and look at the child in front of him. Sakumo is a shinobi-raised child.

Is taught to see things hidden from plain view.

"But don't worry, I won't go babble your secret, there is a reason why you hide it, right?"

Nodding his head, Orochimaru let out a sigh and went back to looking towards the tent.

The silence that settles between them wasn't unpleasant, but it also wasn't pleasant. It was more of an acknowledgment between two people.

Knew that they weren't what they seemed.

_"Hatchling, the nest, is safe for you to sleep in,"_ Shiro hissed, returning to the black-haired boy.

" _Thank you, Shiro,"_ Orochimaru hissed back, reaching out towards the snake and allowing for her to slither back into his arm

"We can now go; Shiro says it's safe," He announced, standing up and motion for his partner to follow him.

Sakumo stood up and walked beside the black-haired boy.

Both six-year-olds were tired and ready to fall asleep; however, they still had things to do. They still needed to set their traps around their shelter, making sure no one came at the during the night.

And someone needed to take the night shift because they both couldn't just go to sleep and be left defenseless.

It was going to be a long night for one of them.

* * *

It got decided that Orochimaru would get the first shift, setting up most of the traps around and mapping them down on paper so Sakumo wouldn't trigger any of them later on.

It didn't bother Orochimaru; it wasn't the first time he stayed awake for a whole night and wouldn't be the last one.

_'They needed to make some watches,'_ Orochimaru sourly thought as he sat outside the tent and looked at the bright moon.

He wasn't sure how long time had passed, but he knew it was too early to wake up Sakumo to do the second shift and for him to add his traps.

" _You are tired Hatchling, sleep. I will guard you,"_ Shiro hissed, surprising the black-haired boy from his thought.

Blinking tiredly at the snake, he wasn't sure how to respond to that. It probably an hour into his shift that the white snake decided to wonder out of his sleeve and slither away. Most likely go hunting for food.

When the snake had returned, Shiro seemed in a better mood and went to sleep. Orochimaru wasn't sure when the white snake woke up, but her hissing at him near his ear told him he was too tired to stay alerted.

And he hated that.

" _I don't think that is possible,"_ Orochimaru hissed back tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

Shiro flicked her tail at his cheek and hissed back, " _Hatchling, do not worry, there won't be any attacks on you. I went and made friends with the other snakes."_

The snake shouldn't have sounded too happy about that. At all.

" _Friends?"_

_"Yes, friends. They wish to meet you; however, I asked for their assistance to protect you, hatchling and the smelly two-legs sleeping in the nest,"_

Orochimaru should worry about possibly meeting a dangerous snake that might not like them, but Shiro did make her point, and Shiro wouldn't stop hitting him with her tail.

Sighing, he gave up the battle.

" _Fine, I'll go to sleep, but you will explain to me how you made these… friends,"_

_"Of course, now go to slumber, and I'll tell the others about the plan,"_ The snake happily hissed, slithering off his shoulders and towards the green ground and the dark forest.

Rubbing his eyes, the black-haired boy crawled into the tent and decided a small nap sounded like a great idea.

* * *

Sakumo woke up to something cold slithering up his leg. Sitting straight up, he blinked at the white snake wrapped around his limb. Her head is looking at him with a pointy look (could snakes make facial expressions?). Before he could say anything, he felt something stir beside him.

His partner curled up into a ball; his bun had become loose, allowing black strands of hair to fall in his face.

The tightening on his leg brought his attention back to the snake that stayed mostly wrapped around the black-haired boy.

The snake hissed at him before she slithered off him and left the tent. He didn't know what was going on, but he hoped he guessed that the snake didn't want him to wake up the sleeping child. Rubbing his eyes, he let out a quiet yawn and carefully crawled out of the tent.

The sun still wasn't out; however, he could feel life was slowly waking up.

Humming to himself, he looked at the paper that was being held by a rock near the unlit fire that Orochimaru had probably created during his shift.

The piece of paper showed a messy drawing of their location, red X's marking traps that the black-haired boy made. Other colored marking confused him, but he made a note to avoid the places as well.

Stretching his body, Sakumo did his katas before he planned to set his traps and note them down as well.

It was a during the time he was setting traps that Orochimaru woke up, his hair let down from his bun. Pulling items out from the bag they were given earlier yesterday; Orochimaru searched for any food rations to see how much they had.

"So, the traps are done, what's next?" Sakumo asked settling in front of Orochimaru.

"Well, we eat breakfast and scout for any teams nearby; however, I am not sure if we both should go or at least have someone stay behind,"

"Well, my clan may not be the Inuzuka, but we do have canine abilities as well. Not prominent as they do, but it gets the job done," Sakumo stated, scratching his head, messing up the messy silver locks. "I can try hunting down a familiar scent; however, it will take me sometimes especially with all the forest and the air saturated with chakra."

"Hmm, Shiro did state that the other snakes around here want to meet me, I can ask if they would lend us a hand,"

"It could give us an upper hand; they know the place better than anyone here,"

"Yes; however, if the talk between them doesn't go well, it could get ugly, and we can't have that,"

Grimincing, Sakumo nodded his head, "Let's hope for the best then,"

* * *

With breakfast cooked and eaten, Orochimaru made his way towards the thick greenery, the white snake hissing him towards the direction.

Standing on the patch of light, Orochimaru observed the lush forest greens and the heavy silence that settled down.

The cold morning air lingered, laying a thick mist on the floor.

He knew this is a dangerous thing to do, but it was something he needed to do after Shiro herself stated that the snakes here wishing to meet him.

_"Who dares enter my territory,"_ The faint hissing breaks the silence.

Orochimaru tensed up, his back straighten, trying to calm his fast beating of his heart. Leveling his breathing before he spoke up, " _I come to talk to the rest of the snakes living here as I got told they would like to meet me,"_

_"A speaker,"_ the hissed echoed, _"There hasn't been one for a long time,"_

" _What do you mean a long time?"_

_"There is a legend that has lived through time and has been passed down, like you two-leggers, we animals carry history as well,"_

The hissing circled the area, getting closer and closer to his spot.

_"Our history wasn't put onto paper and recorded_ , _but we carry it with our blood and chakra,"_

Orochimaru didn't speak, bewildered about the information he is got told. The breaking of twigs brought his attention back. A black snake is staring at him; the animal's head held high.

Its forked tongue flickered at him, _"However, I have never met a hatchling with their blood tasting like the old blood of the King Serpent mixed in with the Fire Bird's tears. A soul aged with years, yet, barely ripped in age. A chakra of new and old mix and touched by the old spirit of Mother and marked by the darkness,"_

Swallowing, he stared at the eyes of the black serpent, her body coiled in front of him. A black python.

_"The old spirit of Mother?"_ Orochimaru asked, unsure and the bundling hope growing in his chest.

" _Yes, the old spirit of Mother, the one who lives everywhere and sleeps in the unknown, awake in the known. This life has never known her, but you, you recognize, and that brings change,"_

_"Change of what?"_

_"This world's change,"_ The python hissed, _"You will do fine, little hatchling, call me Mao, the fifth snakeling of my den. We will help you with what we can,"_ With a nod of the snake, she began to slither away.

Orochimaru stayed stilled, watching the snake disappear.

_"I told you my new friend would help!"_ Hissed a happy snake, popping out of his collar.

" _I can see that,"_ Orochimaru hissed back, sighing, he decided to walk back and tell Sakumo that they have the help of the snakes in the forest.

At least he got some good news out of the talk between the python.

* * *

**Omake:**

Pushing the long black strands backward, and placing his loose strands behind his ear.

Orochimaru's eyebrow twitched when the loose strand fell out of place and dangled in front of his face.

Even if he braided his hair, pulled the long locks into a ponytail. The single strand continued to fall out of place.

And the heat wasn't helping with the matters.

Yelling in frustration, he got the attention of the three people that were sitting in the room.

"Wat's wrong Oro?" Jiraiya asked, getting up as he watched his black haired friend with concern.

"I need scissors," Orochimaru said, looking through the drawers in the room.

"What? Why do you need scissors?" Jiraiya asked.

Orochimaru didn't answer. Instead, he found a kunai and stared at it.

"Oro," Jiraiya began.

Orochimaru looked at him and smiled, "I am cutting my hair!" He chirped, holding the kunai close to his face.

"Oro, I don't think you should do that," Jiraiya said slowly, approaching him with caution.

Sakumo raised an eyebrow at the black-haired boy and Tsunade was trying to muffle her laughter.

"And why not? You have short hair, Tsunade doesn't have long hair, and it's even light colored, Sakumo also has short hair. I _am_ the only one with long hair and it's _black_ ," Orochimaru hissed, grabbing a handful of dark locks.

"But it's pretty!"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE PRETTY!"

"What I think Jiraiya is trying to say is that it suits you, it gives you personality," Sakumo said, seeking to soothe the distressed boy.

Before Orochimaru could say anything, Jiraiya tackled him to the floor.

"Get off me, Rai!"

"NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO CUT YOUR HAIR!"

"Careful Jiraiya!"

"You Idiot! He has a kunai in his hand!" Tsunade screamed, scrambling to get to the two wrestling boys.

"Let me cut my hair!"

"NEVER!"

"Orochimaru there are ways to put up your hair without cutting it," Sakumo said.

"But it's too hot!" Whined Orochimaru.

"Of course it's hot, but we still let our hair grow," Tsunade stated, grabbing Orochimaru's wrist and held it tightly, making the black-haired boy winced at the tight grip and let go of the sharp object.

Jiraiya let out a sigh, and Sakumo just shook his head, "Are you okay?" He asked the smaller boy.

Orochimaru, just frown, looking more like a pout.

The female just sighed and motioned Jiraiya off him, "Come here, I'll show you how to put your hair into a tight bun and hold all of the hair strands and not to let it go until you allow it, unless you're too weak for a little heat?"

With a twitch of his eyebrow, it made Tsunade smirk at the win.

"Fine,"

"Great, now come here and sit!" She stated, tapping the floor in front of her, "I've wanted to play with your hair for a while, now I can!"

Mumbling under his breath, he made his way towards the blond female and sat in front of her.

With her fingers running through his locks, and looking at Jiraiya and Sakumo watch the girl put his hair up in a bun. Orochimaru knew he lost the battle in cutting his hair.

It's his hair, not theirs.

In a couple of seconds, he could feel air hit the back of his neck, and the annoying strands put into place.

"There, better?"

Humming, he looked away with his arms crossed, "Yes," He mumbled.

"Good, now let's get back to studying!"

Jiraiya groaned as he followed the silver haired boy back to the table who just grinned, Tsunade just rolled her eyes and pulled Orochimaru with him.

"Thank you," He whispered.

The blonde girl shrugged her shoulders, "It's no problem, but really, don't cut your hair. It defines who you are, and well, they are beautiful locks. Just think of it as a challenge," She said.

Orochimaru nodded his head and smiled a small smile and sat down to the table that had papers and books scattered around.

"So, let's get to review the tactics and strategy before we move into the political history stuff," He announced, Jiraiya yelling traitor and Sakumo just laughed. Tsunade told Jiraiya to shut it.

He laughed with Sakumo, enjoying the air hitting his neck and the lack of hair falling his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the fantastic comments! I have gone back and edited the chapters as much I could, and hopefully, most of the errors, but I know there still might be mistakes.
> 
> Now to point out the major concern about Orochimaru (Harry) not having magic, the reason why I have been putting it off because well the plot to the story is heavily involved with magic. And as I struggle to write out the timeline and fix it to fit my story, the major surprises also include magic and some characters that you wouldn't expect to have shown up. I hope you can patiently wait to get to that point because MAGIC does come into the picture, but not yet. So I hope it gives you some comfort that Orochimaru (Harry) and magic will come together again!
> 
> Anyways! Let's continued to the chapter!
> 
> P.s. For pairings, I am staying away from that. I have no actual thought about the pairings and maybe if you squint and tilt your head to the side and carefully look at it, you can probably see the pairing, but I am trying to stay pairing free unless it's cannon. This story is about bonds between friends and family and the struggle between morals and war and trying to stay sane. Also, some comedy mixed in there!
> 
> Anywho, please enjoy and leave your thoughts on your way out.


End file.
